Juegos
by laynad3
Summary: One Shot.Una situación algo extraña para ellos pero al fin y al cabo todo a nombre de la diversión. POV S de los personajes...disfrutenla.


**Juegos.**

Hola¡¡ pues aqui con una nueva historia de estos personajes que adoro...

como saben ellos no me pertenecen (lastima), son de Tsugumi Ooba y Takeshi Obata..

quiero saludar a judi42, quien por ahi me dio un consejito sobre la primera historia que subí...tenía esta otra casi del mismo estilo asi que me gustaría que opinaras..ya q somos locas fanaticas de Raito y Ryuuk¡¡¡

bueno ahora si a la historia, jeje

-------------------------------POV´S Raito----------------------------------------------

Como era posible que él con una mente tan brillante, hijo perfecto y estudiante destacado haya permitido que su propio Shinigami le haya jugado tan sucio, presionando donde debía y tomando el control de aquello ...

No¡¡ No¡¡- se repetía a si mismo mientras lo observaba atentamente, ese ser, dios de la muerte no parecía inmutarse por la mirada minuciosa del humano portador del Death Note, todo lo contrario lucia divertido con la situación.

No voy a permitir que el logre su objetivo nunca¡¡¡ moriría antes de perdiera ante él (creo q tendrá q hacerlo, jeje)

--------------------------------------POV´S Ryuk------------------------------------------

Reía para sí mismo pues pocas veces tenia la oportunidad de hacerle perder a Raito el control de si mismo..

jejeje..los humanos son bastantes interesantes...pensaba mientras mordía una jugosa manzana, su vicio, así como el cigarrillo y el alcohol es el vicio para los humanos.

Desde que habían empezado con esto, estaba seguro que Raito intentaría tomarle la ventaja y manipularlo para obtener la victoria, pero aunque sabía que podría conseguirlo también sabía que el tenía mas que una vida de experiencia para engañar a los suyos en su mundo…así pues se dispuso a sacar lo mejor de si y darle una lección a su preciado compañero (un momento preciado?? )¿Desde cuando el estimaba a ese chico tan arrogante y astuto?, baa¡ tal vez debería abandonarlo antes que lo envolviera en ese manto de "soy un dios y me obedecerás para hacer justicia por mi mano..", así habían caído Misa, Mikami, entre otros más..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryuk¡-** gritó a punto de lanzarse a ahorcar al Shinigami

**Jaque mate..Raito**- sonreía victorioso mientras observaba la reacción del chico que obviamente hacia bastante se había percatado de su jugada.

**Eres un tramposo, hiciste una jugada no permitida mientras me descuide en un segundo¡¡ No has ganado nada¡¡**-Rió maliciosamente

**Eso es lo que tu quieres creer, pero esta vez perdiste¡¡**- Reía a carcajadas, pues lo había conseguido después de todo¡¡¡¡**- Te gané, te gané jajaja, Raito perdiste contra mí en este video juego¡¡¡¡ **

**Baka¡¡-**Se sentó de nuevo indignado con el Shinigami, su rostro esta bastante serio y su respiración agitada, le daba un aspecto aterrador.-**Hump, entonces no te dare más manzanas por el resto de la semana..**-sonrió satisfecho.

**¡¿Nani?¡, eres muy malo Raito¡¡¡¡** -Hizo puchero mientras le dirigía una mirada bastante convincente a la situación.

Raito sólo lo miro y se levanto dispuesto a continuar donde se había quedado, debía terminar de castigar a los malos para así poder purificar al mundo.

Sin embargo, Ryuk no lo permitió pues se lanzó hacia él y los dos cayeron al suelo. Raito debajo de él y el Shinigami fuertemente abrazado a él.

**¡¡¡Sabes que cuando no como manzanas me aparecen los síntomas de abstinencia¡¡¡**-gritaba Ryuk, tratando de converse al humano.

**Levántate Ryuk, eres muy pesado y tengo que terminar con mi labor**-Suspiró molesto por el acto infantil del Shinigami, aunque no lo admitiera le gustaba la personalidad de Ryuk, pero eso jamás lo admitiría y menos ante el.

**No¡¡**

Y así entre forcejeo y forcejeo, Raito terminó aceptando darle más manzanas a Ryuk y este en darle la revancha la próxima vez.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptaba, esos momentos, era los que mas disfrutaban luego de matar a unos cuantos criminales y jugar con L a ver quien es el más listo.

* * *

Termino este fanfic, me surgió la idea de pronto, pues como ya se habrán dado cuenta adoro la relación extraña de esos dos, aunque jamás se mostró algo así, en el anime se daban situaciones cómicas entre los dos..cada uno jugando con el otro.

Espero reviews, dos historias en un día, puede parecer exagerado..pero es q desde q lo hice y vi el anime..creo q me di cuenta q soy medio loca (Kukuku)

Mata ne¡¡


End file.
